(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature toy vehicle, particular to one that can also serve as an eraser and a pencil sharpener.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
During school days, erasers, pencils and pencil sharpeners are necessities to students, and are close to each other in relation. Although various kinds of erasers and pencil sharpeners appear in the market, as either of them performs single utility only, students always lose either one when they are in need of them. Thus, there exists a need for disclosing a novel product that combines a pencil sharpener and an eraser, and can be served as an ornament when it is not in use.
In addition, kids are fond of toys in their childhood, wherein miniature toy vehicles are particularly popular to kids. However, as kids used to lose interest in toy vehicles after a period of time, those toy vehicles are generally put in a container or disposed away, rendering waste of money and resource. As such, the inventor has positively researched to develop a toy vehicle design that has multi-purpose utilities, and can inspire kids to devote their attention to their homework while they can play the toy vehicle at another time.
In view of the above, the inventor has disclosed the miniature toy vehicle serviceable as an eraser and a pencil sharpener of the present invention.